The invention relates generally to an electrostatic spray tool.
Electrostatic spray tools output sprays of electrically charged materials to more efficiently coat objects. For example, electrostatic tools may be used to paint objects. In operation, a grounded target attracts electrically charged materials sprayed with compressed air from an electrostatic tool. As the electrically charged material contacts the grounded target, the material loses the electrical charge. Unfortunately, the electric charge on the electrically charged material may block or inhibit spraying operations in tight spaces (e.g., corners).